Nautilator
Despite his fierce appearance and formidable weaponry, Nautilator is actually a stumbling, bumbling amphibious foul-up. Originally a land-based warrior, he underwent adaptive reconstructive surgery for oceanic combat on Quintessa without ever being tested to see if he had an aptitude for the undersea environment. Once he joined the Seacons, it became apparent to everyone that he liked that environment - he just wasn't very capable within it. His fellow Seacons have had to haul his chassis out of tidal undertows more times than they care to admit. Some of them secretly whisper, "Let him drown," whenever he calls them for help nowadays. They're also fed up with having to retrieve him - almost every time he goes on one of his underwater exploratory excavation missions, he usually gets lost. And to make relations with his comrades even worse, he's always quick to blame them for his mistakes. But there are very good reasons why the Seacons usually come to Nautilator's aid, as Snaptrap explains, "If he didn't bring back an occasional lost nuclear bomb from the ocean bottom, we'd have left him down there to rust a long time ago." In his lobster mode, Nautilator uses chemical, thermal, electrical, magnetic, seismic and sonic sensors located in his legs and tail to search for and detect underwater fuel deposits and other materials useful to the Quintesson cause. His claws have an unbreakable grip and can pierce the thickest of ship hulls with minimal effort. He wields a triple crusher cannon, a weapon that shoots energon bands that encircle and trap their target, tightening around it until only rubble remains. He can mount the cannon on his mouth, convert to weapons mode and use it in a stationary position, or use it on land in robot mode. In weapons mode, he can also convert it to a torpedo cannon. He combines with his fellow Seacons to form the super-robot Piranacon. Nautilator suffers from a defective gyroscopic circuit center, which accounts for his poor navigational skills. He also rusts relatively easily, and can stay underwater for no longer than 4 hours without suffering damage. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' On the MUX, the Seacons are a group created by the Quintessons. 'MUX History:' Nautilator was with his fellow Seacons on the Quintesson sharship Bellum, awaiting deployment to Earth. However, when the drop pods were launched, Nautilator was left behind, and remained stuck on the Bellum until Dealiticus picked Nautilator up in the Solo and transported him to Earth. When the Quintessons were defeated and left Earth, the Seacons broke away from the Quintessons, seeking their own destiny. In 2016 the Seacons attacked the Hydrax Spaceport and hijacked the Millennium Falcon and rechristened it The Hatemaker. They soon used the ship to attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Forced to retreat, they holed up in the sewers beneath Ibex, severely thrashing the first Autobot team that went after them. Soon after they used the underground tunnels to attack Iacon, setting off bombs in Trion Square and injuring dozens of civilians. OOC Notes On the MUX, the Seacons are a TP-Only group created by the Quintessons prior to their invasion of Earth. Nautilator is the Seacon Scavenger. =) Logs 2013 * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2016 * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. Players The Seacons are TP characters available for temping. Nautilator is currently being temped by Bzero. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Nautilator is a heroic Decepticon. Category:available References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe * Transformers Collectors Club Nautilator Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Neutrals Category:Quintessons Category:Seacons Category:Transformers